A Year to Remember
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **ON HIATUS** When Hermione stumbles on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in intimate relationships in a broom cupboard, her final year at Hogwarts takes a much different turn than she ever intended. What will become of their threesome when they leave Hogwarts and have to face the real world. Mention of Drarry, Draco&Hermione&Harry triad with eventual Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooooo I love you all so much, and at the end of Magical Orphans, I teased you with an upcoming BDSM fic. Well I'm still working on that, but this plunny attacked me, so here we go.**

 **This story will be for the majority of it a triad Draco & Hermione & Harry, but eventually just a Dramione for only a chapter or two. **

**Please as always tell me how much you love it, if you love it! Your reviews are the currency for the hours I've worked on these fics.**

 **So much beta love to _GidgetMalfoy_**.

 **Please check out my profile for links to my tumblr & instagram, I'd love to connect with you there. Also there are about five fics that I'm in the process of planning/writing. This is my last full month of work :( (But it's a good change, even though I'm sad) so my writing will increase in November. I love all you amazing readers. I've missed you. **

* * *

**A Year to Remember**

 _I'm gonna make you feel my love_  
 _Leave you no room for doubt_  
 _No other hope for me_  
 _You're my destiny_  
 _Won't go nowhere without you_

 _You're my fire_  
 _That much is true_  
 _You're the one thing I will not lose_

-Desi Valentine "Fate Don't Know You"

* * *

 **The Arrangement**

Hermione ignored the stitch in her side as she stomped up to Gryffindor Tower. It was eighth year and most of her classmates had returned to Hogwarts to finish out their incomplete seventh year. By some curse of fates, Professor Slughorn had paired her and Draco Malfoy together in Potions class. They had set aside private lab time to begin work on the final project, and the blonde prick hadn't shown up.

"I'll _kill_ him!" she fumed, and gave the password to the Fat Lady and stormed towards the boys' dorms.

She opened the door to the 8th year boys' dorm. There were only four beds instead of the normal five, as her ex-boyfriend had declined to come back to Hogwarts in the wake of their very public break-up.

She opened Harry's trunk, and rifled through it until her hands tightened around the old scrap of parchment, her ticket to killing Slytherin's prince.

Hermione laid the Maurader's map flat across Harry's bed, and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," before the ink seeped across the parchment and gave her a perfect view of everyone in the castle.

It took her two minutes before she found the dot labeled "Draco Malfoy" and her heart raced when she saw the name above the other dot, in the same broom cupboard as the blonde idiot. She shook her head, in complete and utter disbelief, and set off. She stormed out of the dorms and back down three flights of stairs, until she stood in front of the broom cupboard in question.

She looked back at the map, saw the same two names still ahead of her, and her dot just outside the illustrated door, before she folded it up, and tucked it into her bag. Some of her curls fell from the messy bun atop her head as she shook her head again.

It was then that she heard it. Moans. They weren't moans of pain, but moans of complete and utter pleasure. Her mouth dried out, and she took a brave step forward, her hand extended for the knob of the door.

She steeled her resolve; she wouldn't believe what was on the other side of the door unless she saw it for herself. She would open the door quickly and step in, and shut the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was for someone she cared about to have more rumors circulate about them, so regardless of present company, she would make sure their secret stayed between them.

She flung the door open, her eyes widened as she took a step in the door. When the door latched again, the pair in the throes of passion, looked up. Hermione had her wand out, and was quick to ward and silence the door, hoping it would prevent as many rumors as possible.

"Oh my God, 'Mione!" Harry screamed, his green eyes locked on Hermione's narrowed brown eyes, as he spun around, as much as his position would allow. He pushed against Draco's chiseled chest. "Malfoy, get out!"

"If that's what you want," Draco said, he smirked as he pulled out slowly, with an almost tenderness that Hermione couldn't process right now.

Harry was quick to right himself, and pulled his pants up, which had been around his ankles, and tucked himself back in. Hermione tried to ignore Draco, as he leaned back against a box, pants on, cock still out, and no attempts to put _it_ away.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco said, his voice bored, as his eyes rolled.

"First, you can put your _cock_ away," Hermione fumed, her voice shaking in both nerves and anger, "Then you can explain to me, _why_ you didn't show up for our lab session."

Worry flitted across Draco's face for a moment, before a cool mask fell back over, and he said, "Lost track of time. You understand, don't you _Granger_?"

" _No_ I do _not_ understand! We had this time set aside for our labs and you didn't show up," Hermione said. She looked from the blonde prick in front of her, to her best friend of seven years. "Harry, you could have told me."

Harry had the decency to look down, guilt creasing his face, "I didn't know how, but it's not what you think."

"Not what I think, I just caught you...you…" she cried out in frustration. Her fists balled at her sides, "you were _fucking_ _Draco Malfoy_ ," she said, cringing as the words passed her lips.

Draco smirked, unable to control his amusement at the Gryffindor princess' words.

"Hermione, that's _all_ it is, I swear," Harry admitted. He came to stand in front of her, and grabbed her arms.

"What does that mean?" she said, unable to look away from her best friend's green eyes, which begged her to understand. They had been through so much together, and she knew he deserved a chance to explain.

"We're only shagging, it's not a relationship, uh, you might call it an understanding," Harry said, his voice laced with worry, Hermione's heart clenched tight with his admission.

"Oh. Why Harry, why him? And honestly, I didn't know you were into guys," Hermione said, and kept her eyes firmly on her friend, as the blonde finally stood up and tucked himself into his pants. He must have decided he wasn't going to enjoy himself further.

"I guess I like both. I just _enjoy_ it, and after everything with the war, and with Ginny, I just needed _something_ ," Harry said, his face breaking at the mention of his ex girlfriend.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. You know I'm not going to judge you, I just can't understand why _him_ ," Hermione said, she wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tight, before she let him go again.

Harry bit down on his lower lip, and chanced a look at Draco, who was still smirking, "I'm assuming this means you want me to tell her Potter?" he paused, and looked at Harry, who nodded. Draco sighed, before he leaned back against the box, "Well it all started a few months ago, when late one night, I walked into the restroom down on this level. I thought I was the only one who took advantage of this level's lavatories, for the privacy they afforded late at night, but I was not. Someone was getting his jolly's off in the showers, so I joined him," he said, the words rolled out of his mouth as though they were the most normal things in the world.

The small cupboard was silent for a few minutes, as Hermione gnawed on her lower lip, trying to take this all in, before Draco cleared his throat.

"I would like to know what happens from here," the Slytherin said, obviously teetering between annoyance and curiosity.

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone, not a soul. Harry's my best friend, and he has the right to do whatever and whoever he wants in _private_ ," Hermione said, simply. Draco's eyebrow arched up again at her comment, his eyes flitted between the two friends.

"Granger, you're single," Draco said, as though this was new information, his eyes on Hermione when she turned to look at him.

"And? What does _that_ matter?" she asked, her eyes narrowed on his cool grey orbs.

"Well, I'm pretty sure from Potter's admission that he still likes the female sex, as do I. You're not going to share _our_ secret, and you're single, so it begs the question, why not join in?" he said, his voice low, and almost purr with the last few words.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, as he rounded on Draco, disbelief on his face.

"You can't honestly tell me, Potter, that in all the years you've spent around her, that you've _never_ noticed her delectable little body, or her perfectly pouty lips."

Hermione shook her head. Clearly she was losing her mind. There was too much stress at the end of the semester and it must have been messing with her, because there is _no_ way that Draco _fucking_ Malfoy just complimented her body and her bloody lips.

"Of course I've noticed, _Malfoy_ , she's my best friend," Harry said defensively.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, her eyes wide in complete disbelief. This was _not_ happening. She was not in a broom cupboard with her best friend, and Draco Malfoy, who she had just caught in the act of enjoying each other, and the two men couldn't be standing there now, admiring her body.

She turned on her heel, waved her wand over the door, and stormed out, ignoring Harry as he yelled her name.

She took off at a run, not really aware of where she was going, before she doubled over, finally unable to ignore the stitch in her side. She stood up, looked around, and found herself on the seventh floor standing before the door to the Room of Requirement.

She pushed the door open finding exactly what she needed: a comfy loveseat, a roaring fire, a pot of steaming tea and a handkerchief sitting on the table before the couch. She lowered herself down slowly, and tucked her legs beneath her; finally letting the sobs take over.

She sobbed for all the memories of the past year, the war, how close she came to losing her best friend, and of the relationship that began in the midst of the battle, which was fizzled out and done within a month.

Ronald Weasley had been her crush for more years than she cared to admit. He never seemed to notice her. Between sobs she laughed derisively, thinking of how close they came to being _something_ in their sixth year, only for him to snog Lavender _fucking_ Brown.

After he left them during the hunt for Horcruxes, she was sure he had changed, figuring out what he had at his fingertips. Their kiss during the battle was so good, so perfect, and maybe slightly ill timed, but perfect nonetheless. She sighed and dabbed at her wet eyes. He went back to being Ron, with the emotional range of a teaspoon. He wanted to celebrate the Battle, go out every night to the numerous parties being thrown in honor of it all being over. He wanted the attention being lavished on them, the Golden Trio.

They had one brief experience; one that she felt pressured to give. She was rewarded with physical pain and emotional vulnerability when her boyfriend took her hurriedly and without tenderness. She understood that anyone's first time was bound to be painful; it was the fact that he was her best friend that shredded her heart.

She shook her head. She had ignored these feelings for far too long, because she just wanted to heal. She wanted to bury her fallen friends and heal the wounds they all suffered. She wanted to rebuild this world with openness and honesty. Ron just wanted to ignore the fact that he had lost a brother by losing himself in firewhiskey, which was not conducive to a healthy relationship.

Now she sat cuddled on this couch, her thoughts on two wizards in ways she had _never_ thought about them before. She couldn't ignore the thrill of happiness that had bubbled when they both had admitted that she looked good, a compliment she didn't hear enough.

There had been rumors, plenty over the years, that she and Harry were something more, even her ex-boyfriend had assumed as much. Harry was her best friend, she had only harbored a crush on him in first year, before she met Ginny and loyally put her crush aside for her friend. To find that the whole time Harry had noticed her, especially now that his relationship with Ginny was over, was a shock.

She recalled a few moments in that tent that stank of cats, where they had leaned on each other. Where his hugs lingered longer than necessary and he would tenderly brush her cheek when she cried at the injustice of their world. Could all of that possibly be more? She threw her head back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling, wondering what more was Harry looking for.

As her heart raced thinking of her best friend, the past hour played in her mind's eye. The way Harry looked before he heard Hermione, that pure passion. She'd be lying to say she wasn't attracted to him.

As that moment replayed, her thighs clenched. She recalled the blonde that had spurred this whole thought process on, what did he want from her? Why would he want her? Wasn't she supposed to be the filthy mudblood that he could never touch? Had he changed so much that it didn't matter anymore?

She closed her eyes and sighed. She'd have to be blind to not notice how attractive Draco Malfoy was and had always been. When his face wasn't twisted into a sneer of disgust, he truly was handsome. She especially loved that smirk, the one that so many girls in bathrooms called "the panty dropping smirk". What did this handsome boy, no wait, man want with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the quiet creak of the door.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice low, almost a whisper.

She turned to see him standing in the door. Hesitantly, he waited to see if she would want him in here.

"Can I come in or do you need more time?" he asked still near the door.

She sniffed, before nodding, "Yeah, you can come in."

Hermione watched as he shut the door and crossed the small room to sit on the other end of the sofa, watching her carefully.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, really," he said, guilt furrowed his brows. "I should have told you about Malfoy. You shouldn't have had to find out like that."

"No, I shouldn't have, but I understand why you didn't tell anyone," she said, unable to comprehend how weird the situation must be for him.

"Why have you been crying?" Harry asked, still looking concerned.

She chuckled, one, low chuckle, before she dragged her hand through her hair, "I guess I was just thinking over the past year, and how for the first time since Ron, how good it felt to be noticed in that way. But I also didn't understand it, because it's _you_ and Malfoy."

Harry paused, almost at a loss for words, and the silence stretched on before he finally sighed, "I do notice you, Hermione. I don't know what that means for us, but I have noticed you. Maybe only since last year, but I do see you. You're beautiful, and I don't think you realize just how beautiful."

His declaration shocked her, literally, she was at a loss for words, so he continued, taking full advantage of the silence. "I don't know what I want, I don't know what you want, or even what bloody Malfoy wants, but the three of us have been through enough. We could enjoy ourselves enough to forget...forget for a moment."

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what Malfoy has been through?"

"We don't only do...you know... _that_ ," Harry muttered.

"Say it, Harry, you both _fuck_. If you can do it, you should be able to say it," she said, teasing her best friend, who blushed.

"Well, when we don't _fuck_ , sometimes he talks about what it was like for him," Harry said as he ruffled his hair, "They tortured them, his whole family. His mum was tortured, so he took the Dark Mark to offer her some protection, because some of them had been threatening rape her while Lucius was in Azkaban. During the final year, the whole Malfoy family was regularly tortured for any little thing, for no reason. It wasn't easy, and while even in the final battle he hated Voldemort, he just didn't want to die."

Hermione's eyes had grown wide at the explanation, bile rising into her throat. At sixteen years old, Draco Malfoy took the mark to protect his mum. If she didn't know bravery when she saw it, she wasn't a Gryffindor. "Wow, I just had no idea. So Malfoy isn't all bad?"

"Hardly, when he's not being an arrogant prick, he's actually quite funny," Harry said, he smirked, and appeared lost in thought.

"I'll have to take your word on that," Hermione said, as she smiled at her friend who seemed happy.

Silence stretched between them, before she turned to look at her best friend, biting her lower lip nervously, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "You have no idea. You're gorgeous 'Mione."

Hermione blushed and looked down; she didn't know what to say. She knew that she couldn't stand another day of feeling alone, especially after she knew there were two wizards who might be interested in her.

She summoned every ounce of her Gryffindor courage. She leaned forward, and brought her head just before his. His eyes widened in surprise, before he closed the distance, and crashed his lips against hers.

Moaning when his tongue pushed past her lips, she fell backwards, his body covering hers, with very little pressure. His lips were softer than she had imagined, and he tasted faintly like butterbeer, which made her giggle.

Harry pulled away, looking at her curiously, "Was it that bad?"

She continued to laugh, hard, before she saw concern cross her best friend's face, "No, it was, well, it was rather wonderful, but you taste like butterbeer. It made me giggle. I don't know why."

Harry smiled, looking down at his best friend, sudden relief flooding his senses. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers again, tenderly, and Hermione was comforted by the gesture. There was something familiar and comfortable about kissing Harry. While she had never planned to have any type of romantic relationship with him, it was safe, she knew that she could be open and vulnerable with him.

As his tongue slowly pushed past her lips, she sighed, a noise of contentment when his body pressed down onto hers. His hands cupped her face, in a tender gesture that just increased the warmth in her body. Harry pulled away from her, his green eyes bright, as he smirked. Hermione righted herself, her chest heaving and heart racing.

"I'm sure you'll want to talk to Malfoy before we do anything?" Harry asked, he sat upright and adjusted his trousers.

Hermione nodded, and caught her breath. "Yes, I think that would be best."

She watched as he pulled a silver sickle out of his pocket, tapping his wand to it, Hermione smirked, "I wonder who gave you that idea."

Harry smiled, "I learned it from the most brilliant, beautiful person I know."

His words caused a bright red flush across her cheeks. They spent the next few minutes waiting for Draco, laughing about how ironic all of this was. Harry let on that he accidentally found that Malfoy was ticklish.

"Sharing _all_ my secrets, Potter?" Draco said, smirking as he crossed the room. He looked around for a moment, pulled out his wand, and a comfortable armchair appeared.

"Just the most entertaining ones," Harry said, he smirked at the blonde, who chuckled.

"So what's with the meeting? Something important happen?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised as he watched the now reconciled friends.

"Hermione's a fantastic kisser," Harry teased as Hermione ducked her head, blushing.

"Oh? Sampled those perfect lips, have you?" Draco asked, his skeptical mood changing to excitement. Hermione's eyes widened at the comment.

"I did, and she would like to talk before anything happens," Harry said, his tone even, but they could both sense his protectiveness, his eyes narrowed on the blonde.

Draco tried to control the conflict of emotions he felt, when he turned to look at the witch, "Alright, Granger, what do you want to know?"

Hermione looked up to his grey eyes, which displayed an emotion she couldn't quite name. "What would _this_ be?" she asked, her fingers pointing between the three of them.

"What would you _like_ it to be?" Draco asked, his smirk gone. He knew it would annoy her to have the question thrown back at her, but it really was up to her, in his opinion.

She narrowed her eyes annoyed, but sighed, relaxing slightly. "I guess I don't know what's on the table for me to have," she said finally.

"Anything you want," Draco purred, his voice low.

Hermione licked her lips unable to ignore the tone and the offer. She looked at her best friend who smiled encouragingly, "We'll do whatever makes you comfortable, Hermione."

She took a deep breath, stalling to think, while the wizards watched her. "This can't be _just_ about shagging, I can't do that. I'm not saying we need to date, but we can't just spend _all_ our time physically engaged."

Hermione turned her eyes on Harry first, who nodded, and she sighed in relief. At least he was ok with this. She turned to Draco, who had his head tilted, eyes locked on her.

"Let me get this straight. You want to shag us, both, _and_ spend more time than just the shagging," Draco said, his tone even, betraying none of the emotions raging inside of him.

She bit her lip again, a nervous habit that was tempting the blonde as he tried to control his emotions. Nodding she said, "I would prefer to know you more then just as a shag mate."

Hermione wasn't sure what she expected, anger, annoyance, arguing, but what he did was _not_ what she expected.

Unable to wait a moment longer, he stood from the chair, almost pushed over in a rush. His arms wrapped around the brunette witch before him, pulling her up as his lips claimed hers. He heard the cry of surprise and vaguely registered Potter's shock, but he didn't let up. Her lips were even more perfect than he had imagined.

Hermione got her legs under her, but didn't break the connection, which caused heat to course through her. Draco's tongue rubbed lightly against the lower lip she had stressed for the last few hours, and her mouth opened in a low moan. He took full advantage, pushing his tongue into her mouth to dance with her own.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed before she heard a gentle, "Ahem," from beside them. Draco broke the kiss, but not before he rubbed his thumb on her lower lip and kissed the tip of her nose, a surprisingly sweet gesture from the last person she would expect it from.

"Hermione, now that you've snogged us both, do you have any other questions?" Harry said, smirking at the two of them.

Hermione still stood beside Draco, as he sat down in her spot, and promptly pulled her down into his lap. She knew she should get up and tell him not to do that, but she didn't want to, and she'd spent too much time denying herself.

"Yes, well, will this be, uh, exclusive?" she asked the question, hearing the nervousness in her voice, but she needed to know. She didn't think she could stand to see either of them kiss another girl when they would kiss her later.

Harry was the first to speak, "I'm not interested in anyone, and I like not being public with the relationship. I get enough attention as is."

Hermione nodded, she understood completely, and knew if _this_ ever got out, they'd never hear the end of it. She turned around in Draco's lap looking at him.

"You don't want to see me with any other witches?" he asked, and smiled when she nodded. "Then I'm all _yours_."

Harry watched the exchange carefully, curious at Malfoy's behavior. If he hadn't gotten to know him better over the last few months, and seen a different side to the once annoying prick, he would have been suspicious. Currently, he was just curious at the depth of Draco's feelings, because he seemed to be trying to hide obviously deep feelings that came out in subtle ways.

"Any other questions, princess?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't think so. Not right now," Hermione said, her stomach full of butterflies.

"Well, I have a question for you," Draco said. He smirked when he looked from Harry back to the witch in his lap, "Do you plan for our _dalliances_ to happen privately or together?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," she said, biting her lip again. "I guess, I'd feel better if we were all together, so it's not unequal and no one gets more or less time together."

Harry and Draco both smiled, relieved, though they wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Final question," Draco said, eyeing Hermione carefully. He knew from the moment he suggested this in the broom cupboard that he would _need_ to find out, but he didn't want to embarrass her. "You have been with other wizards, right?"

Hermione blushed, her cheeks flaming to brilliant Gryffindor red. She hesitated and chewed on her lower lip, as the silence stretched around them. She knew she shouldn't feel ashamed, but that's what she felt. She nodded and refused to look at either of them.

Harry couldn't honestly say he was surprised, as relief coursed through him. This was an odd enough situation without it being his best friend's first time.

Draco tried not to smile, relief flooding his system. He regained control of his emotions and put a finger under her chin, "Why are you ashamed?"

"I don't know. My first time was horrible and painful. I'd always thought the first time would be special. It's not like anyone has found me _desirable_ , not like the other girls," she said bitterly, forcing herself not to cry as her worst thoughts rushed out of her mouth.

Draco spoke before Harry could, "You are incredibly desirable, Hermione. You're just so amazing that no one feels like they can approach you. You're unattainable; that does _not_ make you undesirable."

Hermione and Harry stared in shock at the Slytherin, who didn't look the least bit upset by his admission.

"Let's plan something special for our _first_ time together, we'll make sure it's perfect," Draco said, smiling at her. She couldn't recall ever seeing him smile, before today, but it made her smile back at him.

"I think it's just about dinner time anyway," Harry said, standing from the couch.

Hermione stood first, followed by Draco, who gripped her waist, turning her towards him. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers, a soft kiss, so unlike the first that it caused goose bumps to raise on her skin. This was a different side to the wizard she was once sure she could hate.

* * *

As Harry was walking back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione that evening, he felt the sickle in his pocket grow hot. Hermione was talking to Seamus, and didn't see him read the message that had appeared:

" _Meet me in the storage closet in the dungeons. Don't bring Hermione, we need to talk."_

Harry eyed it curiously, before he pocketed it again. He made quick excuses with Hermione who nodded and continued on towards the dorms.

He made his way down to the dungeons, and slipped into the storage closet that he and Draco sometimes met in. Harry hadn't waited long before the door opened, and Draco entered, warding and silencing the door behind them.

"Won't be forgetting about that again," he said with a smirk. "Ok, we need to talk about Hermione."

"Yeah, I gathered that. What about her?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I think for our first time, she should only be with one of us, and it should be me," the Slytherin said, keeping his tone even. All through dinner, he had planned what he would say to the Gryffindor opposite him, in order to convince him that this first time together should be just he and her. What he wouldn't tell Potter was that he had wanted her for years, and this opportunity was out of a dream for him, one he _never_ thought he would have the chance to pursue. She was perfection, and he was selfishly hoping that he could have this moment with her.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, skeptically. He was sure that Malfoy was hiding feelings from them both, but this just confirmed it.

"It's simple, Potter. You and Hermione are best friends, have been for years. This puts me at a distinct disadvantage, but beyond that I'm thinking of Hermione. You've been with me and what, one other witch?" he asked, and waited to continue until the other wizard nodded, "I'm not saying you're bad, you're getting better, but this should be special for her, and I can provide that."

Draco hoped his arrogance would throw Potter off his trail, because he hadn't failed to notice all the curious looks that had been directed at him since he had kissed Hermione.

"Ok, but I will still be there to make sure nothing happens," Harry said, his tone clear that he wouldn't budge on this point.

Draco smirked, he had known that for whatever relationship he and Potter had, there was still some mistrust between the two of them.

"Let's plan it for Saturday night, everyone will be fresh off the visit to Hogsmeade and tired. The Room of Requirement at nine," Draco said, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to leave soon.

"Alright, I'll tell Hermione," Harry said, walking to the door.

The two wizards parted, Harry up to Gryffindor Tower to inform Hermione of the plan. She gasped, and muttered "Three days," before he hugged her, comforting the nervous witch.

Draco finally allowed his mask to fall away and the emotions he had felt all day crashed over him while he stood in the shower. His hand worked furiously as he remembered the feel of her lips and her warm body. He imagined how perfect the rest of her was. He found his release to the image of Hermione's warm, whiskey-colored eyes, and the feel of her body against his.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry for the time between updates, contrary to what one reviewer has said, this story is not dead. If you are that reviewer, please head over to my tumblr, I've replied to your review.**

 **These next few weeks of my life will be a bit busy. I'm a nanny and the family I work for is due to have their baby on the 28th of this month (October 2016) sooooo I have no clue if my schedule will remain the same/change/get more crazy. I ask for patience, because Chapter 3 is being written.**

 **Please come be friends with me on tumblr or instagram or even facebook (but give me a heads up for that one).**

 **Lots of beta love to gidgetmalfoy who manages to get me my chapters back even with her crazy life.**

 **This chapter is a bit short, but still has some smut. As always please "pay" for this free work with your love and reviews.**

* * *

 **Hogsmeade and a Gift**

By Thursday evening, Hermione was a quivering mess. All day long, she had been banishing thoughts of what the three of them might get up to. Thoughts of long pale fingers, beautiful green eyes closing in pleasure, and the feel of their lips moving against her lips, and down her body replayed in her mind.

Giving it up as a lost cause, she closed her charms book and placed it back in her bag. She said her goodbyes to the common room, and made her way up to her dorm. Thank Merlin that the dorm was still empty.

It was now just her and Parvati in the dorm room that had appeared to accommodate the 8th year students. Similar dorm rooms had popped up in every house in Hogwarts, and she again marveled at how amazing magic was.

Lavender hadn't come back for their 8th year, choosing instead to accept the honorary diploma all eighth year students could have taken. During the Battle she had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, and while she was not a werewolf, she choose to stay away from the public eye, and Hermione suspected it was because of the scars that covered her body.

Closing her eyes, she fell backwards on her bed, her mind far away. When she and Ron had been together it had just happened, there was no romance, no big gesture from him that screamed he couldn't be without her and that she was all he had ever wanted. No flowers, candy, or real dates. Just two people who had been friends for a long time who were comfortable with one another. She couldn't recall if she had ever heard him say that she was attractive.

Crying out in frustration, she got up and stormed over to the full length mirror by the bathroom door. She sighed, tilting her head to one side as she took in her reflection. Her eyes were wide and a soft whiskey brown, which she assumed was pretty enough. Her cheeks were round and seemed perpetually flushed as of late. Her hair was a sore spot, it was wild and seemed to have a mind of its own, and when she was overly emotional it would crackle at the tips with unshed magic. Tilting her head to the side again, she bit into her lower lip, but quickly released it, she could assume they were ok lips, at least Draco had said they were perfect.

Before she looked down at her body, she pulled her wand from her robes and warded the door. The locked door would mean that if Parvati did come back, she'd have to knock. They had come to an understanding about locked doors back in second year when they needed to change. She took off all her clothes including her school robes, which gave her an absolute shapeless appearance. Her skirt, tie, and white oxford came next, and soon she was standing in just her bra, knickers and knee-highs.

She knew she wasn't as curvy and voluptuous as Lavender was, but she did have some shape, and she had put weight back on since last year when they had been on the run with very little food. Her legs were shapely. She supposed and her chest was large enough for her body. She just didn't feel beautiful, but both Harry and Draco had said that she was. She wanted to believe them, but she'd just never been told; her parents had preferred to tell her how smart she was.

She banished her clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, before climbing into bed. Once under the covers Hermione summoned her book, and began to read. She tried to focus on the words and enjoy the story, but her mind just would not let go of Draco's possessive kisses, or the feel of his body against hers.

She set the book down, giving it up as a lost cause. Double-checking the wards on the door, she slid her hand down her body, teasing her nipples through her plain white bra. Hermione moaned, her fingers moving under the elastic of her knickers and gently circling her clit. She had been throbbing with need all day, every time her eyes fell on Draco or Harry, but especially Draco.

Moving faster in the delicate rhythm that she loved, she imagined what Saturday would be like. Certainly there would be more snogging, more touching. She hoped they would let her explore them, having never had the opportunity before. Her core throbbed deliciously wanting to be filled, and she hoped that it would happen Saturday. Imagining being with both of them happily at the same time was too much and as she imagined their mouths moving against her body she fell apart.

Breathing heavily, she sighed, and while the want inside of her had not been filled, she was at least sated for the evening. She hoped to Merlin that she could make it through classes tomorrow before escaping to the dorms for relief. Saturday could not come fast enough.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Suddenly, it was Saturday, and the nerves had taken over. Throwing the covers off of her, she dressed in her favorite t-shirt and jeans, grabbed a jumper for the trip to Hogsmeade, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was one of the first to arrive, which didn't bother her. She removed a book from her beaded bag, before she made herself a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. The book had accomplished exactly what she hoped it would; it distracted her.

Her nerves the last few days had been almost unbearable. It wasn't as though she was scared, just nervous to be taking such a step with two wizards who weren't exactly wooing her. It was her own traitorous thoughts that were causing her worry about what this made her. Wouldn't some people call her a whore for sleeping with two wizards with no commitment?

One of them was her best friend in the world, and had been involved with the other wizard for sometime. He had vouched for the other man's character. She wasn't going into this without a second thought, but Harry had been right; they had been through enough already, wasn't it time they found some enjoyment in life?

She focused on the words of the book, and made it a few more pages before she felt like she was being watched. She looked around the Great Hall, which was still somewhat empty. Confused, she almost looked back at her book until she glanced at the Slytherin table.

Her eyes locked onto Draco's grey ones that had watched her for the past few minutes. He smirked at her, causing her cheeks to redden. This exact scene had played out multiple times a day between the two of them. She looked around the Great Hall hoping that no one had seen him, and it was clear from her sweep, no one was paying them any attention.

Looking back at him, she noticed he was mouthing something at her. She narrowed her eyes, looking at his lips closely.

 _Hogsmeade?_

Hermione thought that's what he had mouthed, so she nodded and watched him smile widely. Her stomach bubbled with excitement and hope, as he smiled and confirmed that was what he had asked. She wasn't sure if he was asking her to go with him, or just asking if she was going, and for the life of her she had no idea how to ask him right now.

She was saved from her worry when Harry sat down next to her, "Morning," he said, yawning.

"Harry I need that coin," she said, trying to keep her voice low, but she almost squeaked.

Harry smirked at his friend; she was clearly out of her element, something that rarely happened. He smiled and gave her a funny look that she ignored but pulled the coin from his pocket. He played keep away for a few seconds, his eyes twinkling with enjoyment, before he handed it over.

"Thanks," she said, her voice squeaking as her fingers tightened on the small coin. Now that it was in her hand, she wasn't sure what she should ask. Hesitating she almost yelped when it heated up. It was going to be a long day if she couldn't reign in her emotions.

 _Are you going to Hogsmeade?_

Her cheeks flushed and she looked up at him from across the hall; he wasn't looking at her. He seemed very interested in a tray of bacon, but she caught the telltale smirk on his face.

 _Yes._

She tapped the coin, and tried to look anywhere but at the Slytherin table by taking bites of her breakfast. Her stomach was fighting back, and she laid down her spoon, pushing her bowl away.

 _I'll see you there._

The coin burned her fingers and set off a flush that she was sure covered her whole body. Clenching her thighs she took a few deep breaths before she looked up only to find him deep in conversation with his housemate.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange, again feeling the sneaky suspicion that Malfoy's feelings for Hermione were deeper than he let on. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that Hermione's cheeks and neck were flushed, but he honestly thought it was the most adorable thing, and he couldn't help but wonder how far down her body that red heat went.

"I'm not sure, actually," she said, confused. "I guess I'll see Draco in Hogsmeade."

"'Mione, you need to call him Malfoy when we're out around everyone, people will notice if you suddenly call him Draco," Harry said, his voice low as the tables around them began to fill up with excited students ready for a day in Hogsmeade.

Hermione nodded and knew she needed to be more careful in the future. This was between the three of them, the last thing she wanted was for people to find out, because it would get to the papers and they didn't need to deal with more reporters.

She knew enough about the wizarding community and the witches with too few hobbies that followed the gossip columns religiously; that what the three of them were engaging in would be all anyone could talk about for months. If fourth year taught her anything, it was that she wanted to avoid press and rumors as much as possible. She also wasn't sure if she was ready to handle the Weasley family's opinions on this relationship or Draco's parents.

While Draco had clearly changed his tune about muggleborns, it was too much for her to hope that his parents had done the same. Sighing she tried to return to her oatmeal, but gave up after a few bites as her stomach erupted in butterflies.

Three hours later, Hermione and Harry walked down High Street, bundled up against the cold as they made their way in and out of shops, buying Christmas gifts. Hermione kept shrinking down their purchases and putting them in the beaded bag.

She had snuck into Tomes and Scrolls while Harry checked out the latest helpings at Zonko's. She had hoped to find some some books on sexual things. With a wink at the shop owner whom she had become rather friendly with over her years at Hogwarts, she bundled them up and shrunk them down into the beaded bag before she found Harry again. She was resigned to the fact that of the three of them, she was the one with the least experience, but she was determined to not be somewhat knowledgeable.

They had just walked out of Honeydukes, each with large orders of sweets, when Harry offered his arm to Hermione. Smiling she tucked her arm into his, and allowed herself to be steered down an alleyway behind Honeydukes.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked, confused why they were leaving High Street, and not making their way to another shop. She couldn't recall a single time that they ventured away from the normal shops along High Street except to visit the Shrieking Shack.

"It's a surprise," Harry said, smiled mischievously leading his friend past the main alleyway behind the shops, down another smaller alley between two buildings, where he let go of her. Reaching into his jacket he extracted the invisibility cloak.

"Harry what's that for?" Hermione asked, curiously looking around. Snow was covering the ground in a light layer, and outside of their own footprints, she didn't see any others.

"That's for you and me Princess," a clear voice said, "Thanks, Potter." Draco suddenly appeared, clearly undoing a very good Disillusionment Charm. He was wrapped in dark grey robes, a color that seemed to warm him a bit. Hermione licked her lips as she gave him a once over.

"Five minutes before we're noticed, Malfoy," Harry said, handing the cloak to Draco and turning around out of the alleyway. He fixed a serious stare on Draco, who nodded, walking towards Hermione.

Hermione watched him walk away before she turned to Draco, who stood in front of her. Her breath caught for a moment before she squeaked, "What's going on?"

"I just needed another taste," Draco said, before his lips closed over hers. He lifted the cloak over them, effectively hiding them.

Hermione moaned when his hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing her back into the brick wall behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his warm body pushed her back harder. Her fingertips touched the tips of his short hair, as his mouth moved from her lips to her jaw.

"Merlin, _Hermione_ , you taste wonderful," he said, each word punctuated by a kiss to her jaw, cheek and nose.

In the cool weather, his body up against hers warmed her in many ways, some of them that had nothing to do with temperature. She relished in the way his mouth, pressed against hers, took complete control.

His hands snaked up her waist, moving under her shirt. She pushed her chest forward when his hands grazed her stomach. Leaving his hands there, his fingertips rubbed against her, feeling her.

He paused his hands over her skin, seeking approval, which she gave when she pushed her chest further forward, moaning. Taking his time, he brought his hand up to skim over the tops of her bra, delighted in how soft she felt, before he cupped her.

Hermione heard him moan, when his finger brushed over her hardened peak, as he began to move his hand back up towards the top of the cup.

"It's time," Harry said, his voice was low, but they could hear him in the quiet alleyway.

"Potter, The Boy Who Cockblocked," Draco groaned, but he lowered his hands and righted her jumper, looking down into her eyes. "Until tonight," he murmured, kissing her softly on the lips.

Hermione opened her lustful eyes, to his deep grey ones, as he leaned forward to kiss her quickly on the nose. Before he flipped the cloak off of them, he adjusted his pants through his robes, sighing.

"That could _not_ have been five minutes, your watch must be fast," Draco said, leveling his gaze on Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, before offering his arm to Hermione, who with a small smile to Draco, took it.

"Wait, I have something for you," he said, pulling a small box from the inside of his cloak. He handed the invisibility cloak to Harry, before he stepped in front of Hermione. "For tonight," he said, and waved his wand to enlarge the box.

Hermione licked her lips; she looked down at the black box, tied with a royal blue ribbon. "Thank you," she said, her voice low. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly on the cheek, before she turned and she and Harry walked back out of the alleyway.

She glanced around and was pleased that the path from the village back to the castle was deserted of students. Her voice still low she asked, "Harry, why did you take me to see Draco? I thought we were supposed to do all things with the three of us?" Hermione watched as Harry smirked, then his green eyes glanced at her, "Draco, craves contact more often then I do. This arrangement with you will make him crave you more. I don't mind him snogging you, just as long as that's all it is." He smirked mischievously now, "I want to be there for the rest." She looked at Harry carefully, her arm still tucked in his. So Draco craved attention? Or did he need affection? Why would he need her more? Did Harry and Draco snog? The idea didn't repulse her, in fact she thought that she'd love to see it.

Back up in her dormitory, she was thankful Parvati was still out, presumably still at Hogsmeade. She sunk down onto her bed, and pulled the curtains shut around her bed, and slowly pulled on the beautiful blue ribbon around the black box. The quality of the box and the care put into the details, showed how expensive the contents were.

Pushing back the tissue paper, her eyes widened when she looked down at four different sets of undergarments. Her eyebrows raised, unable to comprehend that Draco Malfoy could have been so thoughtful and picked out knickers that would fit her.

She sighed and pulled the first set out, a beautiful black lace bra and matching silk and lace knickers. The second set was a crème and white set, the third a deep blue and black lace set. The final set, forced a wide smile onto her face, as she pulled out a beautiful black and gold silk lace bra and knickers. They were beautiful, and obviously expensive. Beneath the final set was a handwritten note.

 _Please wear these tonight. I've been told they're the softest lace that can be bought in England, and they're charmed to fit. Take your pick of which set, you will look gorgeous in any of them._

 _Draco_

She smiled, and ran her finger over the words, his kindness surprising her. She tried to control the thoughts that screamed that this gesture was just for his pleasure. They would all delight in the sexy sets.

Her own experience with Ron had never prepared her for romance, but she found the concept quite nice and wouldn't mind more displays of the kindness she was just shown.

Smiling she walked to the bathroom, box in hand, to try them on. To her great surprise they all fit perfectly, just as he had said. Even more surprising was the fit of them, greatly accentuated the curves she already had. She stared at her reflection in a similar fashion to earlier this week and found she wasn't as awkward looking.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
